


Audrey vs Fred and George

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Fred and George meet their prominent opponent (beta readed)
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Audrey vs Fred and George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts).



> Big thanks to Lerya for beta read + editing <3 Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya

Every time Audrey meets Percy, he always has a story how his twin siblings are pulling pranks on him.   
Even though Audrey always symphatically pats his shoulder, seeing his pouting lips makes Audrey realize why his twin siblings could not resist to pull any jokes to him.   
But still, Audrey knows, jokes and bullying are separated by only a thin line.   
Jokes are if the person you pull pranks on thinks that it is funny and laughs along with you. It becomes bullying if the person you're pranking is peeved, distrubed, or even injured.   
After about one hundred times later, Audrey promises Percy to give his siblings a briliant come back.   
Percy's smiling wide and kisses her cheek. As a muggle she may have no magic, but she is sure brave enough to participate in a Gryfindor prankster match. 

It is a nice summer. Arthur has dealt with many muggles before as his job is actually related to them. And today he is particularly happy on the prospect of wellcoming a muggle into his own house. Even more exciting on the potential of a future daughter in law.   
Molly is buzzing in and out her kitchen, checking saveral times she cooks to ensure all are perfect.   
Fleur assuring her that her cooking is always perfect and Audrey will surely love it like all of her guests.   
Bill, Ron and Charlie teamed up againts Fred, George and Harry at a three on three quidditch game while Hermione and Ginny are cheering them on with Victoire and Teddy.   
As punchtuall as usually, at eleven sharp, a loud crack sound is heared in front of the gate. Percy holds his grinning girlfriend as they enter the house.   
The quidditch match got paused as all of them race home to see the miracle girl who pulled the stick out of Percy's ass and turned him into a more cheerfull man.   
Audrey feels a little bit overwhelmed as countless hands shake hers.   
Hermione, Ron's fiancee and Victoire, Bill's daughter.  
Ginny the youngest sister and Teddy Harry's godson.  
Ron, the youngest son and Harry his best friend.   
Bill the eldest and Charlie the next.   
Fred and George, finally. Their twinkling mischievous eyes giving her chills.   
Fleur, Bill's wife, wellcoming her in funny English.   
Molly, beaming from the counter, hugging her tight.  
Arthur's face almost split in two from his wide grinn, and almost spins her around to examining her parts if not for Molly smacking his hands.   
Percy herds her to the dining table sheepishly.   
Audrey wants to help, but all the cutlery just flies over and arrange themself, and foods levitated in a buzz filling the table.   
Audrey has been used to seeing magic Percy usually performs in their flat, but still her eyes poped wide in awe to see more magic performed here.   
They eat and chatt merily, Audrey has to spin her head here and there to answer so many question, and just after the dessert, Percy excused them self to give her some rest.   
Molly wacks Fred and George who happenly sit nearest to her because they are cooing at, and teasing, Percy and Audrey.   
Percy glares arround, and says they're perverts.   
Of course all Percy and Audrey do is just sit in the coach in the living room.   
Percy pulls out a set of exploding snap cards. Ron and Charlie join them to play. But after a few round, Audrey's yawning big.   
Percy takes her to his room, then come back, rejoining the game, with Ginny replacing Audrey.   
Not so long after, they can hear Audrey screaming. Fred runs down the stairs, his face pale.   
"Percy... Audrey... I... I... I'm so..."  
Percy stood up, but Audrey is seen climbing down the stairs with a trembling George.   
Red liquids dripping from Audrey's hands that are covering her right eye.   
Percy's fumbeling at the table in his panic to reach her.  
"WHAT HAPPENED? AUDREY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE???"   
Everybody is swarming around in panic while Audrey is groaning misserably.  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Molly's glarring to Fred who uncounsiously hugs his black eyed telescope.   
"I... I just show her our stuff..." Fred's voice is shacken, tears flowing on his cheek.   
"Let me see your eye, Audrey..." Percy tried to pull her hand from her face, but she shrieked hard.   
"W... What happened?" George think at least he should help Percy, and explain. They were after all responsible for this happening.  
"H... Hold this..." Percy hands something to George's palm.   
George screaming and blacked out. The blood coated eye ball slipping out of his hand. Ginny is screaming next as she sees what George's held.   
"Sss... Sch... Sch..." Percy tried to mutter a spell with no success.   
Molly dropped into the nearest chair and pants in fear just like the rest of the family.   
Arthur comes closer and pulls all his composure.   
"Scourgify..." He has to repeated the spell saveral time before the red liquids cleared out from her hands and face while Percy holds her arround her shoulders.   
Hermione hold the eye ball, her body shacking violently. And her laugh broke hard through the silence. Everybody looking at her weirdly.   
"Oh my God... Brilliant!" Hermione weeps her own eyes and tried to stop laughing.  
"My eye! Give me my eye!" Audrey snatches the eye ball from Hermione's hand and laughs along.   
"How?" Bill mouth moved like a fish out of water.   
"What?" Fred and George scream in unison.   
"Here. You may keep my eye ball." Audrey puts it on Fred's hand, he jumps and freaks out.   
Arthur's spryly catches the flying eye ball, and joins the laughter after realizing it is a fake.   
"Your eye?" Percy pull her hand, and Audrey blinks her eyes at him.   
"It’s fine. See." Audrey's widening her eyes to let him see, both her eyes.  
"But... Ohhh..."   
And that is the first time the Weasleys see Percy tumbling to the floor laughing hard.  
Ginny pull out the redish bottle from Audrey's pocket.  
"Special effect blood." She read aloud on the label, and she joins Percy laugh on the floor while Fred and George, who are still shocked, weakly groan and complain on Audrey for her prank.


End file.
